Time Heals Everything?
by Granger-gurl-rox
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder,Why? They don't speak for 3 years until they bump into each other, explations occur and old buried feelings resurface...HHr
1. A Cold Shoulder

**Heya this was my first fanfic but it has just recently been removed due to some song lyrics I have in the later chapters therefore I have modified it and I am re posting it, slight changes have been made but nothing major to the plot, if you have already read it there is nothing different to what you read before.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter bar my own characters.**

**Time Heals Everything**

**A Cold Shoulder**

Hermione screamed and crashed to the floor allowing her wand to fly several feet from her outstretched hand. The floor was rough and cold with a slight damp feel to it. Death Eaters were scattered around the floor- lifeless, stunned or unconscious. She felt Harry hastily seize her around the waist and haul her in the opposite direction from her wand. Her head was pounding and blood was seeping down her face, but she couldn't feel it, any of it, as terror was coursing through her body. Her fight/ flight adrenaline rush was charging through her veins. _I need my wand, i can't reach it..._ she thought but at that exact moment from beside her Harry let out a cry, "NO, RON!"

There was another flash of blinding green light and Hermione searched the stone room to see Ron's body stumble slowly to the ground as though time had slowed down to capture the moment.

Ron had been occupying Voldemort momentarily so that Harry could save Hermione from being killed and in turn the former had suffered that fate. He had sacrificed himself. Her heart squeezed painfully _he's not, he can't be. We need to get over there, we need to check that he's ok_ Hermione glanced up at Harry and found his face to be unreadable. The arm Harry had securely around Hermione's waist pulled her closer to his body.

Voldemort then turned on them...and suddenly the protective hold she clung to released her and unceremoniously flung her behind her defender. He stood up protectively in front of Hermione, his face determined. His eyes locked with Voldemort's. _This is it_ Hermione panicked _the prophecy is about to be completed_ Hermione look across to Ron. She wanted to crawl to him, to hold him. She wanted him to sit up and look at her, show her a dopey grin, a scowl anything that would show signs of life. She just wouldn't believe that he was gone.

A noise from behind drew her eyes away from Ron and she twisted around in fear. She released the breath she had been holding when through a ruined archway strode Dumbledore with The Order Of The Phoenix and one Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort smirked at the sight of the renowned Slytherin Prince, "well, well, well."

_Dumbledore is here everything's going to be alright _Hermione thought trying to calm herself however still sat petrified on the cold stone floor.

"Come to help the gallant hero Dumbledore? But unfortunately you were too late to save his friend."

Hermione found her voice and sobbed, "NO, NOOO YOU-"

Someone shook her, "Hermione," said a soft voice, "Hermione come on...wake up," Hermione gradually opened her eyes and found herself looking straight into the eyes of Lavender Brown.

"Are you ok?" she asked softly, "did you visit the place again?"

Hermione just nodded. Ever since that frightful night Hermione couldn't sleep without having nightmares about the final confrontation. It was the identical section over and over again. Ron's death. Thinking about Ron made her eyes sting with tears and an oppressive weight fall in the pit of her stomach. Sensing Hermione did not want to talk about it Lavender hugged her and stood up from the bed.

"Do you want me to bring you anything? Breakfast is nearly over but I can grab you something before the tables are cleared."

"No thanks though sweetie."

"Oh and you know you told me to bring you homework well McGonagall doesn't want you to over stress yourself, ok?"  
Hermione managed a smiled and Lavender winked at her.

"Well if that's everything I've got to meet Parvati she's saving us seats as far back from Snape as possible," Hermione smiled again, "That's better… you so pretty when you smile, you should do it more often. I'll see you later," with that she left.

_You haven't just lost your best friend though have you_ Hermione thought sadly. She knew Lavender, and Parvati for that matter, were trying to help. With the former thought in mind Hermione rolled over, hugging a pillow and burst into long awaited tears. The warm droplets swept down her face. What made this whole situation even worse was Harry, she hadn't seen him since the attack. All she had gathered from the girls was that he too was excused from lessons and he had stayed in his dorm all day and didn't want to see anyone, not even her, Hermione. She knew him well enough to know that he needed to have his alone time but she wanted to see him. She continued to cry before drifting back to a stressful sleep.

She was reawaken by the sound of a door closing and footsteps on the stairs. _Break_ Hermione thought. She sat up, her head pounding, and slipped on her robes. She was going to go for a walk around the lake and in the grounds, to get some fresh air. She exited her dorm and entered the common room. Crookshanks bounded over to her and purred contentedly as she stroked his warm body. "Hello," she whispered. A noise in front of her made her look up. Harry Potter had stepped into the common room. They locked eyes briefly before he turned away and brushed straight passed her not uttering one syllable.

"Harry," she said, but he continued out of the portrait hole.

She swiftly exited the room and chased after him calling his name. "Harry... Harry wait."

She reached him and grabbed his arm to face him. His face was masked and no emotion conveyed in his eyes. Hermione also noticed that all his muscles tensed when she touched him.

"What?" he demanded.

"Erm... want to go for a walk, I haven't seen you since...for ages."

"Whatever," and with that Harry continued now with Hermione by his side. They proceeded in silence until they reached the grounds.

The sun was high in the sky, its rays spreading far and wide across the grounds. The light bounced off the lake a spectrum of colours mirrored in the clear blue water. Usually Hermione would be delighted with this view she so frequently saw in the summer months at Hogwarts, she certainly didn't care what the weather was like at the moment but it definitely lifted her mood.

The pair continued to walk in silence around the lake until Hermione ventured some sort of conversation.

"How- erm-I…I want to talk to you…about what happened and…." Harry continued to say nothing. "… I want to know why you're behaving like you are towards me…" Harry still continued to walk on in silence, "…I know we're upset because of-"

"You don't know what I'm feeling and I'd like it to stay that way thank you."

"Harry I'm your friend I'm here for you to talk to… and I was hoping you'd return the favour. I need yo-"

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Hermione now if you'll excuse me I wanted a quiet walk…Alone."

_Fine be like that _she thought and with that Hermione turned around and walked in the opposite direction towards the tree the trio used to sit under every summer and do their homework. She smiled at the memory, but not for long soon tears of anger were flowing freely down her face… and she let them. She sat under the trees outstretched branches shivering slightly in the cool breeze. _He is the limit! I can't believe him! I want to be alone blah- blah- blah…ugh _she screamed in her head bringing her hands up to her hair and running them once through it- stressed.

"'Ermione?"

She turned to the voice, tears still streaming, "oh hello Hagrid."

"Are you ok? Why are you cryin?" Hermione was still debating her answer when Hagrid replied, "Do ya want to talk?"

"Please," and with that Hermione stood up, brushed herself down and followed Hagrid into his house. Hagrid's gentle giant nature and caring side made it easy for Hermione to talk to him.

"It's Harry," she began before even being seated, her fingertips flying to her temple massaging it as talking about Harry was a stressful subject, "he won't talk to me about it…about anything…Ron, himself, his feelings anything! He doesn't speak to me or want to be around me. I thought that seen as we have both been through it we'd be able to help each other through these difficult times but all he does is shut me out." All the words tumbled out of her mouth before she could stop them.

''Ermione jus' slow down a minute 'ere…'ow do you feel?' asked Hagrid

_How do I feel _she thought _that's easy_, "I feel…miserable." She now sank down into one of Hagrid's oversized chairs. "I miss Ron I still can't believe it is true. I won't let it be true. There is an ache in my heart that…that,' she felt her eyes sting with tears again ' w-won't go away and…and he was one of my best friends, the brother I never had, and now he's gone. I want t-to talk t-to Harry more than an-nything in the w-world b-but he doesn't w-want to see-e me. After everything we have been through together." She sniffed placing her hands in her lap.

"I'll tell yer wot, why don't you stay here this afternoon and help out in my class?" Hermione lifted her head at the proposition, "I admit there will be 3rd year Slytherin's to contend wi at one point but I expect it'll be better then staying alone in Gryffindor Tower."

"Oh Hagrid that would be wonderful," she cried and ran over and hugged him.

Hagrid's cheek flushed slightly as they often did when someone praised him.


	2. Harry vs Hermione: Round I

**Heya this was my first fanfic but it has just recently been removed due to some song lyrics I have in the later chapters therefore I have modified it and I am re posting it, slight changes have been made but nothing major to the plot, if you have already read it there is nothing different to what you read before.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter bar my own characters.**

**Time Heals Everything**

Harry vs Hermione: ROUND I

After the final lesson of the day Hermione bid goodbye to Hagrid and hugged him again. _It hasn't been that bad _she thought. There were the perpetual repulsive glares from the 3rd year Slytherins as she was a Gryffindor, however there were praises and condolences from the other houses. After a successful afternoon Hermione felt capable to face the whole school for the first time and attend dinner that evening.

As soon as she was noticed in the Great Hall conversations stopped and whispers broke out. Lavender jumped up from her seat and ran towards the girl, flinging her arms around Hermione's neck into a death grip hug.

"I cant believe you're here, I was worried when I came up to the common room and you weren't there and then I overheard someone say 'that girl who helped Harry Potter was in Care of Magical creatures today' so I knew it would be you." Lavender said all of this rather fast but beamed when she had finished and grabbed Hermione hand and dragged her to the table where she sat down.

"Nice to see you Hermione," said Dean Thomas smiling at her.

"Yeah I wish Harry would take a leaf out of your book 'Mione, instead of moping around the dorm. He really needs to have some fresh air," said Seamus.

"Oh, erm…he did go out today, we had a little walk," replied Hermione.

"Ah well that's good then."

_Yeah brilliant_ said a sarcastic little voice in her head as she replayed the conversation she had with Harry in head.

Hermione spent dinner in relative silence only speaking when spoken too but thoroughly enjoying her meal. She glanced up once or twice and noticed Draco Malfoy chatting to a couple of younger Slytherins however she caught his eye and he smiled quickly at her. It was apparent no one in Hogwarts knew Malfoy's part in the ending of the war- _he'll be an unsung hero _she thought- as everyone was treating him with the usual contempt except his 'own kind.' Malfoy had had two choices protect his father or hand him over to Dumbledore and wisely Draco had chose the latter. _Well there may still be some hope for him yet._

When everyone had finished their meal she made her way back to the common room with her friends. They were stopped on their familiar journey when a gang of Slytherins emerged before they could make it far past the entrance of the Great Hall.

_Great_ Hermione thought _this is all I need._

"So where is the 'Wonder Boy?" Drawled an unfamiliar voice, but drawling in Hermione's book was a familiar wicked trait, "out having another death defying adventure? With his _two_ sidekicks." Hermione could tell this 6th year by the looks of him, particularly stressed the word two. Anger began to boil rapidly under her skin.

"Get lost Adams," growled Dean.

"Sorry, sorry," replied Adams holding his hands up in a mock surrender, "just wanted to see the famous Hermione Granger, Dark Lord Defeater in all her glory, shame what happened to the other one, what was his name? Weasel? I'm sure he will be sorely missed especially among me and my companions." With this comment he smirked and placed his hand on his heart... smirking, also a familiar sinister attribute some people seemed to carry.

Seamus stepped forward but Hermione was quicker, SMACK! Adams stepped back stunned, "don't you dare come near me again or I'll hex you into the next century and screw the consequences!" Shouted Hermione trying to keep her tears at bay.

Adams and his gang glared threateningly at Hermione but turned and left all the same.

"Wow well done Hermione," congratulated Dean

"Yeh another second and I'd 'ave pounded him for ya Hermione," said Seamus while rubbing his knuckles his Irish accent sounding thicker than ever.

She hadn't smacked Adams for his insults about her or to make herself fell better- actually that was a lie she partially was glad she had someone to take her anger out on but mainly she smacked him for Ron, Ron more than Harry anyway. As they climbed though the portrait hole she sighed and went over and sat in her favourite chair by the fire staring mindlessly into it.

Harry was upstairs all alone wallowing in his pit of guilt when he needed her. He did need her; they needed each other. She needed to fight through these complex layers of emotions he was feeling and reach out to him. Her resolve set she stood from her chair.

She was going to make him talk to her whether he liked it or not…

She cautiously made her way up the stone staircase her confidence wavering slightly as she placed her hand on the door handle but she proceeded anyway. She walked in and saw Harry sat on the windowsill gazing out into the grounds, according to Neville he'd been doing this a lot lately. He looked round when she walked in.

"Hi," she ventured and paused, "erm…look, I know you said you didn't want to talk earlier but I really think it would help…Harry?" Her anger from earlier was returning at his predominant silence. "If you're not going to talk let me talk for you," she began, "lets see, your upset that's obvious…angry? Well why wouldn't you be? Voldemort murdered your best friend! Sounds harsh doesn't it? Said out loud... but at least I'm trying to cope with the fact that it's real and not shut myself out from the rest of the world!"

"Shut up!" Growled Harry threateningly. _Excellent I'm hitting a nerve._

Her anger was boiling just below the surface ready to explode. "Upset, angry," she continued sarcastically ticking the emotions off with her fingers, "…hmmm guilty. Do you feel guilty? Because you shouldn't it wasn't your fault! We had been through everything with you and this time was no different. You even gave us the chance to back out and we refused."

"Oh so your blaming Ron? You think it's his fault do you?" Snarled Harry.

"No all I'm saying is you can't blame yourself for Ron's decision to help his best friend! It's Voldemort's fault Harry and nothing can change that so what's making you feel so guilty?" shouted Hermione. Obviously not the best way to approach these things- shouting at him- but she could not help it.

"I'm not feeling guilty I'm feeling annoyed. Hermione I don't want to talk to you and if you haven't noticed we are leaving Hogwarts forever in 2 days time and as far as I'm concerned I never want to see you again."

The air suddenly bristled with silent tension.

"Is that what you want? Fine, you might as well just come out and say you wish I were dead instead of Ron because of the way your treating me I may as well be. I feel dead inside!"

Some glimmer of emotion fleeted across his eyes. _Confirmation of what she had just said? No Harry's not that evil. Care and regret? Don't be absurd. He was feeling too much hatred towards everyone to feel anything._ She gazed into his eyes; those eyes she had grown to recognise were now unrecognisable. They were no longer alive and dancing with happiness but cold and full of loathing. She could feel his glare burning into her. _Did I hit a nerve _she thought _after all he's been emotionless through out all this, maybe I was just wishing for some sort of sign and just imagined it. _

Silence followed this speech.

"Is that what you want? That I'd have died instead…you've been harsh Harry but that is just evil."

"Hermione I never said that."

"No but your face conveyed it all."

"I want you to leave me alone," he demanded.

"Fine!" She screamed and with that she turned from the room and stormed out slamming the door and stomping down the staircase like a spoiled child being refused sweets. She reached her room absolutely fuming. _How could he do this! How! _Her mind screamed and pounded and before she knew it she has hot streams of tears cascading down her face. She paced the room and ultimately flung herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Midnight Wanderings

**Heya this was my first fanfic but it has just recently been removed due to some song lyrics I have in the later chapters therefore I have modified it and I am re posting it, slight changes have been made but nothing major to the plot, if you have already read it there is nothing different to what you read before.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter bar my own characters.**

**I'm sorry if the last post was a longwait after the firstbut i was on holiday in Italy, it is is such a beatiful place, i really recommend it!**

**24th Aug '05**

**Time Heals Everything**

Midnight Wanderings

The next day passed rather slowly. Hermione had decided to attend lessons rather than be confined in Gryffindor Tower- not that they were learning anything. All theteachers just let them do what they wanted- to an extent of course. Inevitably her Hogwarts life was about to come to an end and a quite remarkable one at that. They had been the best 7 years of her life. And she couldn't quite believe they were over. On the Thursday evening before they left Dumbledore had called a 'leavers assembly' consisting of all the 7th years about to leave. Being Head Girl Hermione sat upon the stage- that was summoned up- with the teachers. Head Boy should have been there however he was still up in his dorm and didn't seem tobe able to even make it for their last ever gathering. Dumbledore stood up to address the congregation that immediately hushed.

"Welcome, to what will be your last Hogwarts assembly. I know you are all eager to leave and start your own way in the world which thankfully now is a safer place. However I must stillcaution you. Danger is always around you and I'm not talking about in the shape or form of Lord Voldemort. Speaking of recent events I know many of you feel the loss of one particular student taken from us this year. Mr Ronald Weasley therefore I would like you all to stand for a minute silence for commemoration." They all stood respectfully.

The rest of the assembly was giving out awards for Quidditch team and similar achievements. Head Boy and Girl were to present the certificates of various achievements however Hermione had to do this alone. When it was over Dumbledore stood again.

"I also believe you area all anticipating your N.E.W.T results. I have them here," in saying so pointed to a table piled high with thick parchment envelopes. He continued. "If Miss Granger will assist me once more I will call out your names and you may come up and collect them."

There were various murmurs of interest and apprehension filled the air.

She stood up once again to accompany Dumbledore to centre stage.

"From Ravenclaw house…" Dumbledore began.

Results were given out there were screams of delight and cries of despair Dumbledore handed Hermione another envelope as she was about to open her own, "For Mr Potter," he murmured, "Mr Weasley's has been forwarded to his parents." She looked up at him and smiled weakly and nodded. She proceeded off the stage to a place with Lavender and Parvati.

"We, that is your former teachers and myself, would like to wish you all the luck in the world and goodbye. Now if you would like to make your way to your dormitories and freshen up, your last Hogwarts dinner with the school will commence shortly."

Everyone stood up to proceed to his or her dormitories. Many of the girls had tears streaming down their face crying, "we're leaving tomorrow", "I can't believe it," even the boys were rather quiet.

"How did you do?" asked Lavender as they proceeded to their dormitories obviously overjoyed with her results.

"I don't know yet, I haven't had chance to open them," replied Hermione.

"Come on then!"

"I-I darent."

"Come on Hermione you were the cleverest witch in the school you won't have done badly."

"Yeah but still you know…"

"Go on."

"Alright alright calm down." With nervous fingers she slipped them under the Hogwarts seal and broke it. Opening the envelope she pulled out the sheaves of parchment. The first sheaf just explained the formalities: Here are your results blah- blah- blah.

"Ignore that one," she heard Parvati say over her shoulder, "it's the next one with the results on."

She turned over tothe second sheaf of parchment and to her joy read that she had passed every exam with top marks. She couldn't believe it, she knew she would do very well but didn't expect to get the top grade for each subject.

"Oh my- no-I cant- I mean. I passed them all with top marks!" Hermione said in astonishment making Lavender and Parvati laugh at her tone.

"Of course you did silly," said Parvati.

They made their way to Gryffindor Common Room, "so how did you two do?" she inquired.

"Well I didn't do as well as you obviously," Parvati smiled, "but I did get top marks in Divination and Astronomy."

"I just generally got the same as Par," replied Lavender.

"Well done," Hermione beamed at her friends.

After dinner the girls were alone in their dorms.

"Well I can't believe this is going to be the last night that we spend in this room. These beds have been so comfortable over the past seven years," Parvati proceed to the bathroom, "and this bathroom mirror has been a life saver because I don't know what I'd do without it, the one in the room is much too small." Hermione and Lavender laughed.

"I know, I can't believe we have been here seven years. I can remember starting in first year and being so scared," said Lavender.

"Yeah me too," replied Hermione.

"Do you remember when…" the girls stayed up late into the night reminiscing about the happy times in Hogwarts.

Hermione started awake from the rain pounding outside and the thunder rumbling threatening in the distance. Unable to get back to sleep she sat up in bed contemplating grabbing a book from her bag to try and relax and go back to sleep. She reached over the side of her bed for her bag. Upon opening it an envelope caught her eye. Harry's results. Of course she had forgotten to give them to him. _I wonder how he did._ Hermione twirled the envelope round in her hands. _It wouldn't hurt to have a look would it? I mean if I reseal the envelope after he would never know, it's not like he's going to tell me is it? _She paused briefly before she tugged at the seal enclosing the results. The first sheet, as was hers, were the formalities however she actually read them this time. The letter ended with inquiring if Harry would like to attend Quiddtich trials for the Phoenix's after Hogwarts _oh my_ she smiled _he'll love that_. She silently rummaged in her packed trunk and finally pulled out her own letter. Surely she the Head Girl of Hogwarts brightest pupil in the school would have an offer for somewhere. Sure enough at the bottom of the letter in loopy writing was an inquiry for her to join the Ministry. She smiled in delight then returned to Harry's results. Top in DADA, abysmal in divination- figures though. Impressed and proud of Harry's results she quickly muttered a resealing spell and tiptoed out of her room. On entering the boy's dorm she slipped over to Harry's bed. _At least he's able to sleep peacefully _she thought as his chest rose and fell periodically. Gently Hermione sat on his bed, the parchment envelope clutched in her hand. She rested her head on his chest and looked up into his sleeping face. How old he seemed. The toll of the war had taken an ageing effect on Harry, he had bags under his eyes far beyond his 17 years and his face seemed to be contorted into a constant frown. The glimmer of youth he once possessed was extinguished.

"I'll always be here for you," she whispered, "when you're ready however long it takes I'll be here, I don't care how far you try and push me away I'll always come back. Just give me a call." She lifted her head a single tear slowly forming. Leaning in she brushed her lips against his before pulling back. "I... I'll miss you."

Quietly she placed the parchment under his glasses on his bedside table before rising and leaving the room. Little did she know that the boy in the bed was very much awake and what she had just said shot a sharp pain through his heart.

All three Gryffindor girls had awoken later than usual due to their midnight chat and (Hermione's midnight wandering) but it didn't matter. Breakfast was always served a little later on the last day. It was a rather subdued affair with the seventh years. _Funny I never noticed the previous years to be like this_ thought Hermione.

On the train Hermione, Parvati and Lavender made their way down the aisle looking for an empty compartment. Hermione stopped at one where Harry was sat alone. He must have felt her presence because he turned around. He motioned for her to move on.

The girlswere sat in a compartment in the middle of the train andit wasn't long before Seamus, Neville and Dean joined the trio. As the train began to move Hogwarts began to diminish in size and as they travelled further and further away it was soon out of sight. Tears filled up in Hermione's eyes and a couple of teardrops rolled down her face. She turned to Lavender and Parvati only to see the exact same emotions showing on their faces.

"Well that's it," said Hermione and a few fresh tears leaking from her eyes.

**July**

"What about that?"

"Erm… no, thanks anyway mum but I think he's already got it."

"You said he likes Quidditch."

"Yeah but he's already got 'Quidditch Through The Ages' and 'Volume II Modern Quidditch for the Modern Player, anyway he's not the book type."

Hermione was with her mum in Diagon Alley trying to help her choose a birthday present for Harry's 18th. However it was proving quite a problem.

"Tell you what, we've been searching all morning so why don't we take a break at this great ice cream parlour I know, they have the most wonderful flavours imaginable," asked Hermione.

Willingly her mum agreed.

"So how is Harry, you've barely spoken about him since you left Hogwarts?" Asked her mother.

"Oh…erm…fine…yeah I received an owl from him last week," Hermione lied.

Anymore questions postponed were by a smiley-faced waitress coming for their orders.

In truth she hadn't received an owl off Harry, she hadn't received word from him since Hogwarts. She had recounted the tragic events of last year to her mother however failed to mention she wasn't talking to Harry. There had been a memorial service held at The Burrow for Ron which she had attended with her parents however no one noticed the beautifully choreographed movements in which Harry and Hermione seemed to move in, hence they were not in a room together for more than 30 seconds. She did not dare to approach him as she didn't want to make a scene at her best friends' service. It had been beautiful...

The arrival of the ice creams stopped her train of thought.

"If we don't find anything we could always come back another day," suggested her mum.

"No, I want to get it done today, so that's one less thing on my mind." August 9th was approaching fast as it was her Ministry interview.

"Nothing wrong with being a little disorganised," Hermione gave her mother a look as if to say: your- telling- me- Hermione- Granger-to- be- disorganised- yeah- right!

As they were leaving something in a nearby shop caught Hermione's eye and she stopped to look in the window. On a red velvet cushion was a bludger sizedsnitch. Thegolden ball had been opened showing inside the two halves. Curiously Hermione peered in and found each half to have a photograph frame in it. She glanced at one of the posters in the shop. 'Photo frames for all photo types,' it read, 'birthdays, holidays, Hogwarts days, Quidditch matches...'

Perfect she smiled.


	4. 3 Years Later

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Reasons for re-posting: see chapter 1**

**A/N: see A/N at end :)**

**Time Heals Everything**

**3 Years Later**

**6th Sept '05**

****

21 year old Hermione Granger sat at the kitchen table. Her hair hanged in defined curls down her face and she was wearing a black knee length skirt, leather knee high boots with a white fitted blouse.

"So are we still on for Sunday dinner?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah," replied her mum who was heaving a gigantic frozen chicken out of the freezer to defrost for tomorrows meal.

"Are Holly and the kids coming?" Inquired Hermione.

"Definitely," replied her mum.

Holly was herAuntiewho had 3 children (Amber the eldest at 14 whom was also a witch attending Hogwarts, Alex the troublemaker at 10 years old and finally Summer who was the most adorable 6 year old in the world.) Hermione loved her cousins to bits and relished in taking them out and treating them whenever they came to visit. Hermione knew Amber regarded her as a big sister that she could turn to for advise that she couldn't ask her mother and Hermione relished the role having no siblings of her own.

"Well I've got to go. I just came over to check. See you later," and with that she hugged her mother and apparated back to the flat she shared with her current boyfriend Mark Riley. He was out on business for the Ministry at the moment and wouldn't be back until Sunday night.

Hermione decided to have an earlier night as she had been working hard at the Ministry all week and due to lack of sleep was becoming frustrated. She curled up in bed spreading out enjoying the luxury of having a full double bed to herself for the night.

She opened her current book, 'Pride and Prejudice' and began to read however she barely finished a page before her eyelids drooped. She slipped into a peaceful slumber and the book slid off the bed to the floor with a gentle thud.

The next morning she awoke with weak strips of sunlight seeping through her window. The February weather didn't seem to be able to make it's mind- typically British. Hermione nipped in the shower before perusing her wardrobe for an outfit. After several minutes she decided on jeans with glittery swirls, a lemon coloured three quarter length top and ankle boots.

She looked at her watch it was 11am. Pinning some of her hair back so it didn't fall in her eyes, she grabbing a denim jacket off the back off the door and apparated to her parent's house.

She appeared in the hallway to sounds of small sobs coming from the stairs. She turned round and peered through the banister.

"Summer?"

A teary faced little girl peered up at Hermione through the fingers covering her face. Immediately she ran down the stairs and flung herself with as much energy as possible onto Hermione; her face grinning broadly.

"Minny," she squealed in delight.

Hermione picked her up and kissed the little girl on the nose.

"Hey what's wrong?" Inquired Hermione.

"Alex," cried the little girl again.

"Has he been misbehaving again?"

Summer merely nodded and wiped her tears away with her tiny hands. Hermione hugged her tighter. Summer lifted her head from Hermione's shoulder and gazed into her cousin's eyes. Minny could always tell off the bad people she had told her that in her stories.

"Where is he?" Whispered Hermione.

Summer pointed to a room coming off the hallway. Hermione walked into the living room still carrying her to see her older brother on the sofa watching Toy Story 2.

"I wanted to watch 'Cinderella,'" sobbed Summer again.

"Alexander," said Hermione sternly.

"She wanted to watch that stupid princess film again, she has it on all the time! I can recite it to you if you want- just to prove my point," retorted Alex.

"There'll be no need just next time don't argue with your little sister about it."

"His names not Alex," whispered Summer changing the topic.

"What honey?"

"His names not Alex," repeated Summer, "it's Granger."

"Granger?"

"Yeah and it's what you're to call me," stated Alex.

"It's what his gang calls him," giggled Summer.

"You're in a gang?" Asked Hermione in amusement.

Alex remained quiet his eyes fixed on the T.V.

Hermione turned to Summer, "he's a silly little boy isn't he?" she whispered tickling her young cousin's tummy. The little girl giggled trying to stop Hermione's attack.

"No…Minny stop it."

Hermione exited the living room and entered the kitchen to a heavenly smell of a Sunday dinner. She sat Summer down on her knee as she sat at the table and answers various, 'hellos' that met her. Her mum and Aunt carried on their conversation while Amber pulled her chair over to Hermione.

"So how's my little witch?" Inquired Hermione.

"Great thanks," she said.

Hermione smiled at the younger version of herself. Even the teachers at Hogwarts had noticed her cousin to be extremely academically clever, not quite Hermione's level but still impressive. Amber had however been placed in Ravenclaw.

"And how are the boys?"

"Jamie and Dominic? They're fine, aren't doing too badly but you know what they're like. They're only bothered about Quidditch."

Hermione smiled there were other reasons why Amber reminded Hermione of a younger self- the friends she kept.

"I don't know what they're going to be like because it's O.W.L year this year when we go back in September," Amber shook her head and took a sip of water. Hermione suppressed a smile.

"It's a good job they have you to sort them out then isn't it."

"You mean mother them like you did you're friends? Yeah they don't know how lucky they are. I just give them a kick up the arse to get them started that's all...um... Hermione?"

"Hmmm."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

Amber looked over at her mum and aunt, "not here."

Amber stood up and exited the kitchen. Hermione followed placing Summer on her vacant chair. They entered Hermione's old bedroom, "what is it?" Asked Hermione slightly worried, "is everything ok?"

"Yeah fine…it's…it's just something I'd like a girl's opinion on. I said I'd ask on behalf of one of my other friends."

"Oh?"

"Well you see she fancies this guy right but she darent say anything because they're well…good friends…very good friends and…and of course because of fear of embarrassment and rejection, I mean that'd change everything wouldn't it…rejection…"

Hermione smiled knowingly.

"… also this guy likes some other girl, Lauren, only because she's drop dead gorgeous and plays Quidditch. Just 'coz _I_ don't play."

"You?"

"I mean my friend," said Amber abruptly, "Lauren only likes him because of that stupid sport, bitch."

"Amber!"

"Sorry, but Hermione … she doesn't know him like I do…what he likes and dislikes," she sighed, "did I mention he fancies her too? …So…What should I do?"

"First I think you should tell me whom you fancy, although I think I know…"

Amber blushed.

"…is it a certain Mr Anderson we all know? A Mr Jamie Anderson of Ravenclaw house?"

Amber blushed even more.

"So what should I do?" Repeated Amber attempting to avoid Hermione's eyes.

"I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Hermione blushed slightly.

"Explain!"

"Harry 5th Year."

"Mr Potter! You always said you were…"

"…just best friends I know."

"So," asked Amber now totally absorbed in her cousin's love life, "what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing! Why not?"

"Same reasons as you I guess."

"So you never talked to him about it? You never told him?"

Hermione shook her head. Amber sat in silence slightly opened mouthed, "so you think I should?"

"Yeah, don't make my mistake."

"Bu-"

"You'll never know if you don't try and you and Jay are such good friends that even if he says that he doesn't feel the same way you'll retain your friendship," said Hermione wisely.

"Maybe you should have followed our own advice Hermione," commented Amber.

Hermione smiled as she recalled the feelings she once felt for her former best friend. They consisted of 3 main emotions among others. Jealousy, Love and Regret. Hermione had been immensely jealous of Cho Chang with _her_ Harry but did the whole dutiful best friend charade for him. Hermione had loved Harry more than anyone in the world. She loved it when they brushed hands accidentally and felt a warm tingle shoot up her arm, the way he protected her and always made sure she was safe before himself and because of who he was to her. Not for his scar and the famous Harry Potter status but for whom he was. She'd buried those feelings after he'd turned his back on her 3 years ago. Obviously there had been no feelings on his part.Afterwards Hermione believed her discretion about her own had been for the best even if regret did sometimes seep into her heart. Maybe he wouldn't have turned his back on her so readily if he had known. Maybe he still would have. Either was she'll never know.

"Min?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna tell him."

"That's great let me know how it goes."

"You'll see, I'll do it now I'll write and-"

"You can't write something like this in a letter, you have to tell him face to face."

"Face to face?" Amber looked pale all of a sudden and positively scared to death.

Hermione laughed, "how about I take you three to the cinemas after lunch, help you forget about your problems?" Grinned Hermione mischievously.

"Min!"

"Sorry, well?"

"Yeah that'd be great, oh and thanks for your advice."

"That's what I'm here for."

Hermione and Amber descended back downstairs and spent the rest of the time talking about Hogwarts until dinner was ready when the conversation turned to Hermione's job and uncomfortably- her love life.

"How is the Ministry job coming along," inquired her Aunt, "still enjoying it?"

"Yeah, it's brilliant! And I'm progressing really well for someone just 3 years out of school, I've been put forward for a second promotion so hopefully I'll get that which would mean a new job title, increased income and a bigger office."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks."

"And why isn't Mark here today? How is he?"

"He had some business the Ministry sent him on."

"How is the flat hunting going?" Asked her mum.

"I've erm…tried to lure him away from that."

"Why? I thought you'd set your heart on the 3 bedroom-"

"We had it's just it's not what I want," Mrs Granger looked confused, "I'm leaving him mum." Silence followed this statement.

"Leaving him? Why? He's such a nice man."

"My hearts not in it."

"Well, I didn't see this coming." Hermione gave her mother a small smile and continued eating however her mother pressed her for details. "Have you told him yet?"

Hermione shook her head, "not just yet, I'm waiting for him to get back."

"Well it's a big shame, but if you don't love him it's for the best."

"I don't," Hermione replied more defiantly. Silence followed again.

"So," ventured Amber attempting to break the uncomfortable silence, "what do you fancy going to see at the cinemas then?"

"Amber!"

"Sorry mum."

"It's ok Holly, I said I'd take them to the pictures this afternoon if that's ok with you," said Hermione.

"Yes that's fine," replied Holly still glaring at Amber.

"Scooby Doo, Scooby Doo," Summer squealed, "Scooby Doo," she repeated as she began to pat the table as though it was said dog.

Alex groaned, "I'm not coming."

Hermione smiled and caught Amber's eye who in turn grinned.

They ended up seeing Scooby Doo. Summer loved Scooby and Amber could swoon over Freddie Prince Jr. Hermione dropped her cousins off at home afterwards and after many hugsand kissesHermione whispered, "no letters," before driving home.

Hermione entered the flat she currently shared with soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend and relished in the silence and coolness of the room before BANG! "Honey I'm home!" The front door banged shut and Mark walked in the room.

He was wearing black ministry robes bearing the crest of the department for Magical International Co-operation, however underneath ordinary Wizarding robes could be seen. His black hair was gelled up revealing his icy blue grey eyes that looked like the sky on a cloudy day. The sun could never penetrate those orbs.

"I've always wanted to do that honey-I'm-home thing," Hermione merely smiled, "so how are you?"

"Fine, I've just got back too, I took the kids to the cinema."

"Oh see anything nice?"

"Scooby Doo," Mark sat on the sofa next to Hermione and put his arms round her.

"Scooby who?"

"Nevermind it's-"

"- a Muggle thing, yeah."

"So you miss me?" He asked in a husky voice. He didn't wait for a response before placing his lips on hers unrelentingly. She didn't like his kisses, they weren't soft and loving but cold and hard. He moved his mouth lower and began to slide his tongue up and down her neck.

"You know what Mark, not tonight, I've got a headache," and with that she exited the room, not waiting to see Marks's reaction, and entered the bathroom for a long relaxing bubble bath.

She emerged an hour later shrivelled like a prune, changed and slipped into bed. It was still a bit earlyto sleepso she decided to study her promotion pack for a bit before switching off the light and slipping into a deep slumber.

Hermione awoke to her alarm clock at 8 O'clock and groaned. She rolled over to find an empty space beside her and a note on Mark's crumpled pillow.

Happy Valentines Day. Dinner here tonight, I'll cook  
Mark  
Xxxxxx

Hermione groaned again she'd forgotten about that. She needed to tell him that she was leaving soon but to be honest didn't have the energy at the minute for a messy brake up.

An hour later Hermione was dressed and ready. She apparated to the Ministry with all her files but as she was walking down the corridor leading to her office she bumped into someone and her files flew in all directions. She looked up into the silver grey eyes of Draco Malfoy. Draco had left his Hogwarts persona behind and was a successful, pleasant, handsome young man- currently in a loving relationship.

"Oops sorry Hermione."

"It's fine sweetie I'm just not looking where I was going, mind was in the clouds."

"So you've seen him then?"

"Who?" Inquired Hermione.

"Oh erm…no one…the promotion officer that's all," excused Draco but his smile seemed to falter as though hiding something.

"No that's not for a few weeks yet."

"Oh right, my mistake." Silence followed.

"How did you and Mark get on?" Asked Hermione.

"Yeah, fine all sorted. It seems that the illegal apparation performed was an English wizard coming in from the U.S where he'd been on holiday and was just too damn lazy to go to the American Trans-Atlantic portkey office. He now owes a huge fine for breaking wizarding laws both sides of the ocean by apparating into another country. Mark and I went out there and sorted it out but there's a huge amount of paperwork." Draco sighed and smiled.

"Well I'll let you get on with it then," Hermione muttered a few words and her files flew back into her arms, "see you later."

"You too."

Hermione then continued the familiar route to her office. Draco watched her go muttering, "she's not going to be ready for this," before continuing in the opposite direction.

**A/N: I'd just like to take the time and say "thank you"for all of your reviews, each and everyone seen as you have taken theeffort to tell me what you think of 'Time...':) I really appreciate it!**

**I've alsono idea what time it is where you are but it's 1:15am here (England)so i'm off to bed, Night x x **


	5. Harry vs Hermione: Round II

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

**Reasons for re-posting: see chapter 1**

18th Sept '05

**Time Heals Everything**

**Harry v Hermione: Round II**

Hermione had been pouring over her work for a couple of hours until a familiar voice roused her from her work.

"…She has rose amazingly quickly through the Ministry, have you got time to meet her…"

_Great_ thought Hermione sighing audibly. Her boss, Frank, had been bringing people to meet her ever since she made it to his department. He was very proud of her in a fatherly way, which he constantly liked to remind her. It was flattering, however, it was rather disrupting while she was trying to work.

"This way Mr Potter."

Hermione froze her quill mid sentence. Potter? _Don't be ridiculous it could be anyone._ Her door opened and she attempted to continue to write.

"Hermione?"

Now she had to look up although not wanting to see the sight which may or may not present itself toher. Luck however was not on her side as her eyes met those emerald green ones she once knew so well. Harry Potter stood in her office trademark grin in place. His raven hair still as unruly as ever, his boyish feature had matured slightly and his upper body was enough muscularly developed it made every women drool.

Hermione froze completely at a loss of what to do or say.

"Hermione?" Frank's voice alerted her to her present surroundings and the fact that she had just been staring at Harry. "Starstruck are we Hermione?" Grinned Frank.

Hermione looked away disgusted. _Starstruck? Yeah right. Horror struck more like!_

"Of course Mr Potter in my office, I can't believe it," said Hermione sweetly. Frank didn't note the venomous sarcasm however Harry clearly did as his grin faltered and he shifted uncomfortably. _(Roll out the red carpet the boy wonders back)_

Frank smiled and began, "I'm afraid Miss Granger doesn't follow Quidditch do you."

"No," replied Hermione definitely into Harry's eyes.

"But even as a Muggle born she knows about You-Know-Who don't you Hermione," he asked in rhetoric, "but it's a shame about the sport, quite excellent... as is Miss Granger here…"

_On no! Here comes the "proud speech" and to Harry as well!  
_  
"…The cleverest witch to graduate from Hogwarts in a long while…"

Hermione began to flick through some files as a distraction but stopped when she heard Harry cut in, "…I know we were at school together, same year, same house in fact."

"Really?" Inquired Frank intrigued.

"We were best friends- very useful when I was stuck with my homework after Quidditch practise." Harry's eyes had been on Hermione all the time during his little speech, she could feel them rather than see.He glanced at Frank at the latter end ofhis sentenceto receive a grin.

_Homework how conceited! What about everything else?_

"You didn't tell me you knew Harry, Hermione," all eyes were on her. She looked up and glared at Harry and merely said, "I thought I once did." Silence followed this statement and Hermione was pleased to see Harry was extremely uncomfortable as he understood her underlying meaning of the phrase, 'I thought I once did.'

Frank looked thoughtful, "no you never mentioned it, ah well no harm done…I'm sure you two would like to reacquaint but Harry we must continue…so…" Harry followed Frank's lead towards the door, " good day Hermione, don't work too hard." Frank chuckled at his own joke and Hermione merely nodded. Harry however took a step towards her as though fighting an internal battle to say something, which he ultimately lost and whispered, "bye" before exiting the office.

Hermione gasped and began to breathe rapidly completely unaware of the breath she had been holding and collapsed into her chair as her feet gave way. She brought her hands up to her head and massaged her temples. Her breathing finallyevened out and she began to take deep breaths.

Hermione sat there for half an hour with the question "what just happened" replaying continually in her mind along with the fact that Harry had just spoken to her civilly for the first time in three years and all she did was snap at him. She felt worse than ever. He's probably gone forever again now.

She wasn't sure whether she had wanted to hug Harry or thump him. Hermione had always told herself that if she ever spoke to Harry again she would run to him instantly with open arms and revel in his embrace but she couldn't, when push can to shove when he was actually here she couldn't do it. How did he have the nerve to stand there bold as brass in front of her, after all these years. He had hurt her so badly.

Deciding she needed a drink she headed to the canteen for the largest cup of tea the Ministry supplied to steady her nerves and a chocolate muffin for good measure. Any diet she was lately considering was forthwith terminated.

She returned to her office and found somebody already in it. Harry was stood admiring a picture she had half covered behind an overgrowing potted plant.

"I remember this being taken, it was after the 6th year Quidditch final, right?"

Hermione nodded. The pictured showed Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione in the middle with her arms around the waist her favourite boys and giving each one a kiss on the cheek as the boys had just beaten Ravenclaw in the final.

Hermione walked over to her desk and placed her purchases on it. She turned to Harry her anger returning too and folded her arms across her chest defensively. Harry glanced around her office and said, "you're doing well here Frank told me…"

"Quit the small talk Harry what do you want?"

"To talk."

Hermione laughed sarcastically, "what! Like you wanted to talk 3 years ago?"

Harry glanced down at the floor momentarily, "Hermione…"

"No Harry I don't want to hear it."

"Well I want you to hear my side of the story."

"All I need to know Harry was that I needed you…I needed you more than anything else I've ever needed in the world. I wanted my best friend. I wanted to cry on his shoulder and him to cry on mine but he locked me out, threw away the key and kept on walking away. What was it you said "get out of my life" and I did. You have no idea how that feels."

"I'm beginning to."

Hermione flared with anger, "no, don't you even dare try to compare me being angry with you to our argument after Ron's death, don't you dare. How can I ever forgive you?"

"I'm here now."

"Yes but it's a bit late now, I've had to deal with it."

"So there is no better late than never with you?"

"Better late than never? You have got to be kidding me. Like you were even considering coming to see me. Like you were even considering to get in touch with me. I bet when you walked through those doors today you had no idea that I would be sat here." Her glare burnt straight through him, tears glistening on her lashes.

He coughed to clear his throat, "I knew you would be here. I saw Malfoy this morning and he said-"

"You saw Draco? I'm gonna kill him... traitor won't even have time to plead for his life," she mumbled to herself.

"Hermione you weren't the only one hurting over what happened."

Hermione's eyes glinted dangerously, "don't insult my intelligence _Potter_!" She snapped.

"If you'd hear me out you would understand! You always understood me best."

"Hear you out? I saw you, do you know what that did to me? I saw you…what…erm…a year out of Hogwarts at the Phoenix's last game of the season where you won the cup. I was up in the top box next to the Minister when he presented your Captain the trophy and you just walked straight past me without a second glance. It extinguished whatever hope I thought I might ever had of... of a reconciliation between the two of us. " At the thought Hermione's anger seemed to deflate and several tears slipped down her cheek. She hastily wiped them away but Harry saw them.

An uncomfortable suffocatingsilence blanketed the office.

When Hermione next spoke her voice quivered, "why don't you just go?"

"Do you really want that?"

Hermione said nothing and Harry took a step towards her, "Hermione, I'm deeply, deeply sorry and I want you to accept my apology but you just don't understand what I-…"

"Well why don't you explain?"

"I'm trying too!" Harry shouted frustrated, "but we just seem to be going round in circles. I'm trying to tell you it was because I loved you."

The silence that followed this statement was deafening.

"What?" Hermione whispered. She looked deep into his eyes, as far as he would let her, to see if her was pulling a really bad joke.

Harry sighed and sat down in the chair opposite Hermione's desk and looked up at her before looking out the window and repeating the feelings he once had for her, "I loved you."

Hermione opened and closed her mouth wanting to say something but nothing came out until, "but if…erm…you did why…"

"Because of Ron's death I couldn't see you again, because of what happened I couldn't love you anymore."

Hermione broke eye contact and looked away confused, "I don't understand."

"I want totell youeverything."

He reached out and took her hand in both of his. She felt something she hadn't felt for a long time, something she once though she couldn't live without- Harry's touch. A spark seemed to jump from his hand to hers and instantly ran up her arm. She glanced at Harry but he didn't seem to notice what she had just felt. Her heart softened to him and the wall she had specially placed around it concerning Harry began to crumble.

"Please just listen to me," pleaded Harry.

Hermione nodded as Harry began his tale.

"When we were there, you, me and Ron, with Voldemort, I had to make a choice. Harry's gaze shifted to the floor, a who lived who died kind of choice." Hermione feared she didn't want to know the next bit. "…and I chose you."

_The darkness_

_The smells_

Harry's voice began to tremble. "It was taking allthree of us to fight Voldemort and hold him off until Dumbledore and The Order arrived but he finally hit you."

_The pain_

_The sounds_

"I know all this Harry." Harry shook his head.

_The curse_

_The bitterness_

"Just listen. Fear spread through me like wildfire. Not Voldemort fear but…losing you fear. I'd never felt anything like it before. If I'd have stayed and helped Ron he would have killed you or I could help you, which I ultimately did, and sacrifice Ron. What was I supposed to do?"

_The terror_

_The choice_

Tears were now forming in Harry's eyes, "I couldn't believe what I did and it seemed to take no deliberation time at all. It killed me to think I could make a decision like that so quickly- not that I would ever not think about saving you it's just... after that I was riddled with guilt. If I saw you again it would just emphasis what I had done, something I thought I would never be able to do and choose one of you over the other."

_His weakness_

"What I felt was indescribable and locking myself away just seemed to ease the pain. I was losing everyone who was close to me and I didn't want you to be next. I guess you could say I was being cruel to be kind. If I shut everyone out I couldn't get hurt again but I didn't realise then that cutting all ties with you was the worst thing I could do. I didn't realise that if I'd have let you help me I would have managed better than I did and I could have been there for you, I know that now but then…" He trailed off, "I am really, really sorry. I never meant to hurt you…although I guess I did back then so it would be easier for me to let go if you hated me. But now I know it was a big mistake and I was hoping you'd forgive me and we could start a fresh friendship. Although if you want me to leave I will do."

Hermione had been silent for the whole of his monologue and now he had finished she didn't know what to say.

Harry stood up to meet her eyes, "please say something," he said quietly.

The emotion she was feeling at the moment was overwhelming, her brain was sagging from what Harry had just told her and she felt numb.

"Why would I want a fresh friendship? When I could have the old one back? I don't want to loose you again," she said quietly slipping herarms around Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her back and gently rubbed it as Hermione sank into his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of Hermione's head and silently allowed the tears that formed in his eyes to fall. He heard a soft sniff from his chest. "I've missed you…so much," cried Hermione tears flowing freely down her face as she held Harry tighter.

"You have no idea," replied Harry.

They stood content with just holding one another.

Suddenly the door opened and Mark walked in followed by Draco Malfoy.

Mark glared at what he witnessed. Hermione embraced witha guy he seemed to recognise. Draco however seemed unsurprised by the two. Mark coughed and Hermione released Harry and spun round.

"Sorry but I hope we're not…" he glared at Hermione "… interrupting anything." His eyes turned to Harry, "hello I don't believe we've met Mr Potter," said Mark coldly extending his hand. Harry took his hand and shook it firmly. Draco stole a glance at Hermione who met his eyes, both uneasy with the situation.

"Hello," replied Harry just as coldly instantly disliking the guy.

"I'm Mark Riley."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Excuse me... Hermione did you get my note this morning?"

"Yes," was all she replied.

"Good just checking… be back for 6." Mark commanded while leaning over and claiming Hermione's lips with his own for several seconds. "Valentines Day is going to be special this year," he whispered when they parted so only Hermione could hear. Mark looked over Hermione's shoulder and glared maliciously at Harry. Smirking he left the office.

Harry was once again uncomfortable. However Draco had a big grin on his face.

"What?" Inquired Hermione not able to see what was so amusing herself. Draco merely shook his head and muttered "finally you two have made up."

"You knew he was here didn't you, that's who you meant this morning."

"Guilty," he smiled

"You do know you're dead don't you?"

"Oh inexcusably. Doorknob dead," he said before exiting the office.

"He knew what happened between us?" Asked Harry.

"Yeah he's been a great friend these past three years," but stopped when she saw Harry's face fell, "oh Harry I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay I know I should have been here for you... I'll be back in a minute."

Harry left the office.

"Malfoy," he called. Draco stopped and turned round. "I just want to say… thanks for what you did for me with Voldemort and everything, even though you hate me… I just never got the chance to tell you at the end of Hogwarts. I kindda had other things on my mind."

"That's fine Potter, but call me Draco, please," Draco extended his hand. Harry took it.

"As long as its Harry."

"Deal."

"I also want to thank you for looking after Hermione."

"My pleasure," Harry looked at him suspiciously, "oh no nothing like that…we never…erm…crossed that line. Friends that's it! I have a girlfriend Potter and I'm in love with her."

"Thought never crossed my mind Draco," grinned Harry.

Harry returned to Hermione, "what did you want with Draco?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, just said thanks for a few things."

"Oh?"

"Yeah erm…look its 12 can I take you for lunch?"

Hermione looked at her in-tray. She had barely done any work this morning. But _hey, it wasn't everyday your long lost best friend you once loved came back into your life so I'll let it slip this once._ She thought.

Half an hour later Harry and Hermione were sat in a Muggle restaurant, somewhat uncomfortable at the numerous couples surrounding them obviously meeting their partners for lunch as it was the most romantic day of the year.

They sat and chatted like old times, what they had been doing and just topics in general. Hermione found out why Harry had come to the Ministry that morning. He was to visit Africa in a few weeks for six months, to coach Quidditch over there for under-privilege witches and wizards. "That's really sweet," Hermione said until she realised he would be leaving her again and she'd only just found him, however hopefully she masked her disappointment well.

Harry wanted to approach the subject of "this Mark guy" as he had put it, after seeing the exchange that took place in Hermione's office but Hermione didn't seem to be interested in talking about him. Harry just thought she felt uncomfortable talking about him because of his revelation in her office. Not that that was exactly what she wanted…not to talk about him especially in her time with Harry.

Hermione knew of course about Harry's life at the moment due to it being splashed across every Wizarding paper, each week, although she was sure all of it wasn't true. Even though they hadn't spoken for 3yrs Hermione was sure Harry wasn't a Vampire Slayer during the night or had ever secretly set a Banshee on an avid Tornado's fan to steal his girlfriend. That's why they decided to go to a Muggle restaurant…avoid fans and reporters.

"You have to go?" Asked Harry crestfallen. As Hermione looked at her watch and announced the time, 2:05pm. Hermione gave wry smile and said, "I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind me having the rest of the day off if a certain Mr Potter requested my assistance for the rest of the day. Those Visa forms can be quite taxing on ones lonesome."

"Miss Granger are you requesting to break the rules and skive of work?" Smiled Harry.

"Hey don't say that "s" word around me," shehissed playfully at Harry, "and anyway how many rules did we break at school and it didn't seem to bother you then," she grinned.

The couple spent the rest of the day perusing and shopping much to the pleasure of both parties. They roamed up and down Diagon Alley for a few things (Harry signed a few autographs) before they entered Muggle London. Hermione knew Harry full well hated shopping and laughed ever time she motioned to go in a shop at the face Harry would pull. Sure he could tolerate it for a while but 3 hours! That was way beyond any mans tolerance level.

"You know you and Ron were the worst people in the world to go shopping with…" Harry opened his mouth to protest. She entered a dressing room cubicle, "…I mean real shopping," came her voice, "I know what you were about to say Harry." He was about to protest that him and Ron did in fact go shopping with her, "…clothes and shoe shopping not Quality Quidditch Supplies and Flourish and Blotts."

Harry grinned and sat down on a chair outside the 100th dressing room laded with Hermione's bags and several of his own. There were only two but it was still two more than he wanted to carry. He didn't really mind this little shopping spree or carrying Hermione's bags for that matter. He hadn't had this much fun shopping in a long while. Jess just ordered him around to fetch her things and made him pay for everything with neither a please nor thank you and wouldn't let Harry buy anything for himself unless she was there. It wasn't like they were married or anything.

Hermione emerged from the cubical.

"What do you think?" She gave him a twirl and spread her arms so he could admire the full view.

"Wow, it's…well its gorgeous," Harry wasn't quite sure what was gorgeous whether it was the girl or the dress but something was.

Hermione smiled, "so you approve?" Harry nodded. The black dress draped at an angle starting from her thigh to the floor. It had thin straps with a square neckline just above her bust, "I love it."

"So are you gonna buy that now? Seen as you've bought the bag and shoes that I presume are to match."

"Very observant this afternoon aren't you Harry," Hermione grinned and continued, "well yes and no. I can't afford it at the moment but I will buy it. I just came to check it. Anyway it doesn't matter if I don't because those items will go with almost any thing because they're black."

Hermione smiled at Harry's face, "Now do you see why I took Ginny with me?"

Harry nodded and Hermione laughed.

Five minutes later Hermione emerged fully clothed and was about to hand the dress to the women in charge of the dressing rooms but Harry stopped her. "Can I have another look at it before you give it back?"

"Sure."

Harry memorised the dress's style and colour before making a mental note of the size. It just might come in useful he thought mischievously, "it's a really nice dress you know."

"I know, oh well, right then where to next?"

Harry looked at his watch, "well it's gone 5 fancy a coffee or something because I'm parched."

Hermione laughed at him.

"What?"

"You've hardly done anything."

"I have," Harry insisted, "I've followed you round for 3 hours and I'm carrying you bags."

"You don't have to," and she held out her hands for them.

"But I am a gentleman Miss Granger." Hermione snorted.

"Of course you are sweetie," she said as thought talking to an obedient dog, "now where do you fancy going for coffee?"

"Hey, don't try and avoid the statement," said Harry playfully glaring at Hermione.

They ended up having a fruitless argument all the way to the coffee shop, "The Crossed Wands," about whether Harry was a gentleman or not.

Once again they were surrounded by couples and talking just like they would have done in Hogwarts. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Erm…Hermione its quarter to 7, shouldn't you have gone by now? Not that I wanted to get rid of you."

"Oh, yeah I've got to go."

"Well I'm gonna see you again aren't I?"

"Of course we'll see a lot more of each other from now on, I guarantee it, I'm not letting you go again now I've got you back." She smiled.

"And really, Hermione, you're not such a bad shopper I've had fun today," grinned Harry. Hermione smiled, hugged Harry again and disapperated into her apartment. "He's gonna kill me," she muttered to herself.

**Hey guys, sorry if has been a while, it's just the beginning of college has been rather hectic and i've only had one full week there sigh**

**I'd also like to offer my support for any of you that may have been affected directly or indirctly by Hurricane Katrina, my thoughts are with you**

**I'll post again soon,**

**Granger-gurl-rox**


	6. Memories

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Reasons for reposting: See chapter 1**

**Katrina**: you mean the Ashes? Then yeah I watched cricket. You English or Australian:P

**29th Sept '05**

**Time Heals Everything**

****

**Memories**

****

Harry sat momentarily finishing his 4th coffee, paid and left just after Hermione. Once home Harry picked up the post and placed it on the counter. Bill, bill, bill, two plane tickets, first class to Africa.

He placed the post on the side counter and flung himself on his sofa and thought about everything that happened today. He had no idea that when he went to the Ministry of Magic for a visa that he would see her again…Hermione.

All the feelings he had felt came flooding back, they had always been there just bubbling under his surface but now they had started to leak out.

Harry thought back to when he first knew he loved her…

_Flashback _

"Hermione," Harry said at once, shaking her as the baby-headed Death Eater blundered out of sight again. "Hermione wake up…"

"Whaddid he do to her?" said Neville, crawling out from under the desk to kneel at her side, blood streaming from his rapidly swelling nose.

"I dunno…"

Neville groped for Hermione's wrist.

"Dat"s a pulse, Harry, I"b sure id is."

Such a powerful wave of relief swept through Harry that for a moment he felt light-headed.

"She's alive?"

"Yeah I dink so."

End of Flashback

From that moment on Harry had vowed never to let anyone hurt Hermione again…due to his stupidity he had lured her and his friends in to mortal peril. Hermione however had accompanied him loyally all the way even though she doubted Sirius to be in the Department of Mysteries. From that moment on Harry had realised his love for his best friend and that if she had died there and then he couldn't have lived without her. Fate it seems is not without a sense of irony.

Harry rubbed his eyes and groaned at the memory trying to rub it from his mind, he didn't want to think about that. But he couldn't stop the thought about the last few days at Hogwarts from seeping into his mind.

_Flashback _

"…I know we're upset because of-"

"You don't know what I'm feeling and I'd like it to stay that way thank you."

"Harry I'm your friend I'm here for you to talk to… and I was hoping you'd return the favour."

"Well you thought wrong didn't you Hermione now if you'll excuse me I wanted a quiet walk…Alone."

End of Flashback

Hermione had been trying to get him to open up to her but all he felt when he saw her was pain, guilt and hatred. Of what he'd done, of whom he'd lost and a love slowly slipping away.

Harry buried his head in his hands, _why?_ Was all he could think of. _Why had he done that?_ After he promised never to let any one hurt Hermione again he himself, her protector, was doing just that…hurting her…but she kept coming back to him…which hurt even more as her pushed her away again hurting them both.

_Flashback _

"I'm not feeling guilty, I'm feeling annoyed. Hermione I don't want to talk to you and if you haven't noticed we are leaving Hogwarts forever in 2 days time and as far as I'm concerned I never want to see you again."

"Is that what you want? Fine, you might as well just come out and say you wish I were dead instead of Ron because of the way your treating me I may as well be. I feel dead inside!"

Some glimmer of emotion fleeted across his eyes. Hermione gazed into his eyes; those eyes she had grown to recognise were now unrecognisable. They were no longer alive and dancing with happiness but cold and full of hatred. She could feel his glare burning into her.

Silence followed by this speech.

"Is that what you want? That I'd have died instead…you've been harsh Harry but that is just evil."

"Hermione I never said that."

"No but your face said it all."

End of Flashback

He never explained that was far from true and the emotion he felt at that time was hatred towards himself that if anyone should have died it was him- it was all he deserved after what he had done.

The next night though was the worst he had felt through the whole of his depression. Hermione entered his room and spoke so compassionately towards him. After all he had done. He felt her touch, a touch that he'd once craved and if admitted it to himself still did. Their lips met and Harry's heart had broken. She wanted him, she needed him, he needed her but _no_ he decided _it'll only cause you pain when you lose her. It's for the best_ he tried to tell himself as she left the room, left him forever. That night The Boy -Who - Lived had cried himself to sleep.

_Flashback _

Gently Hermione sat on his bed, the parchment envelope clutched in her hand. She rested her head on his chest and looked up into his sleeping face. How old he seemed. The toll of the war had taken an ageing effect on Harry, he had bags under his eyes far beyond his 17 years and his face seemed to be contorted into a constant frown. The glimmer of youth he once possessed was extinguished.

"_I'll always be here for you," she whispered, "when you're ready however long it takes I'll be here, I don't care how far you try and push me away I'll always come back. Just give me a call." She lifted her head a single tear slowly forming. Leaning in she brushed her lips against his before pulling back. "I... I'll miss you."_

_Quietly she placed the parchment under his glasses on his bedside table before rising and leaving the room. Little did she know that the boy in the bed was very much awake and what she had just said shot a sharp pain through his heart._  


End of Flashback

Shaking slightly Harry stood up and entered the kitchen. He took some bread form the bread bin to make a sandwich, he paused briefly and leant against the counter top as he thought of his final memory.

_Flashback _

It was Ron's memorial service…

The congregation sat in rows in the garden. Harry just behind the family although he thought he didn't deserve to. He had killed a son, a brother, and a friend. Both Harry and Hermione had said a few words as had members of the Weasley family. Bill had Ginny in his arms. Arthur was holding Molly. The brothers held their own composure. Harry glanced over at Hermione…just once glance won't hurt he thought.

Her face was tear streaked, her hair had been pulled into a bun at the back of her head and she was dressed all black to mourn the passing of a friend she regarded a brother.

Harry couldn't help but be jealous to see Dean Thomas holding her for support. He had his arms around her. It took a moment for Harry to realise he shouldn't be jealous, that was showing emotion that he still loved Hermione and he couldn't let that happen. But for a moment he wanted to hold her and comfort her…

End of Flashback

Harry sighed, but that's all in the past he told himself. She's forgiven you and your friends again. Don't think about that you can't love her, she's with someone else now and enjoying a romantic Valentine meal now.

Harry didn't know how wrong he was.

* * *

The next day Harry rapped on Hermione's office door at 12:30 he was going to ask her if she'd like to have lunch with him again.

"Erm…excuse me Mr Potter but Miss Granger isn't in today." Harry turned around to see Hermione's secretary sat at her desk. He had walked straight past her without even noticing her.

"Oh, is she out on assignment or something? Do you know when she'll be back?"

"She isn't meant to be but Mark Riley- her boyfriend- owled in this morning saying that she was a bit under the weather and wouldn't be coming in today."

"Oh, right… well do you suppose you could give me Hermione's address so I can go and see her?" Asked Harry thoughtfully.

"Of course," smiled the secretary, "anything to help and I'm sure Miss Granger won't mind."

Harry apparated to Hermione's apartment not before buying her some of her favourite flowers to cheer her up.

Harry knocked on the door and saw a figure approach through the glass to answer it.

"What do you want?" Mark stood in the doorway a glare in place.

"I dropped by the Ministry and they said Hermione was ill, I just wanted to see if she's ok."

"She's fine thanks, bye," and Mark attempted to shut the door but Harry put his foot in it.

"I just want to see her."

"Sorry, but she's not up to visitors-"

"She was fine yesterday."

"Yeah it came over her when she got in."

But Harry was no longer listening to Mark as he saw a figure emerge from a room hiding in the shadows.

"Hermione?"

"What?" Growled Mark and spun round, "get back in there. Immediately."

"Are you ok?" Asked Harry concerned at Mark's behaviour.

"Harry don't leave me here," with that Mark left the door where he was once preventing Harry from entering and physically threw Hermione back into the room closeing the door. Harry entered the flat and strode menacingly towards Mark.

"What did you do? I swear if you've hurt her I'll kill you," growled Harry.

Mark merely smirked, "really? Is that a threat Mr Potter?"

"You better believe it."

Harry pushed Mark out of the way and opened the door. Hermione was now sitting in the corner of the room hugging her knees, her head resting on the top of her arms. Harry walked over to her and noticed two smashed piles of scattered glass, which may have once resembled wine bottles, before he kneeled down next to her. "Are you ok?" he said softly.

Hermione raised her head and Harry just managed to see a black eye and dried blood from a cut lip before he felt a sharp hard kick in the ribs. Harry fell to the floor a throbbing blanket of pain coating the area.

"Mark, No!" Screamed Hermione.

"It's his fault Hermione, I'm going to make him pay. It's his fault I'm like this isn't it Hermione?"

Harry managed to stand up, ignoring the searing pain in his ribs. He looked murderous at Mark his eyes flared with anger. Before Mark had time to react Harry advanced him. He punched him in the face, grabbed him round the collar and threw him to the floor. Once down Harry repeatedly pounded his face and body, distinctly hearing a crack as Harry's fist left his nose. Harry only ceased when Hermione stopped him. Afraid that Harry might seriously injure him- although it was no less that he deserved.

Harry glared into the bloody face of his victim before standing to face Hermione. Taking this lack of concentration to his advantage Mark shot up and pounced on Harry the two now embroiled in a vicious fight. Punches were thrown left, right and centre. Mark had the advantage. Harry had the advantage. All Hermione could do was stand and watch the two men not knowing where to aim or what spell to fire from her wand.

Finally Harry pulled Mark up and pinned him against a wall, a snarl on his handsome features and his arm nestled under Mark's throat choking him.

"Get out of here and never come back and don't you ever contact Hermione again…is that clear," growled Harry darkly.

"No I don't think so this is my place…she's my witch I'll do what I like."

"Not if I have my way you won't. Fine then, Hermione grab some things your gonna stay with me."

"You are not taking her."

"You just watch me. You think I'm going to leave her here with you?"

"Better me than some guy who just waltzed in to her life yesterday after 3 years."

Mark struggled but Harry just choked him even more, his eyes were ablaze, fury glinted menacingly in every speck of light that touched them.

Harry and Hermione apparated to his flat some time later and collapsed on the sofa. Harry turned to Hermione who was staring glassy eyed into the distance, lost in thought. She seemed to be biting back tears, which were threatening to escape.

"Hermione?"

She turned to look at him and broke down; he took her in his arms and held her trembling body. She buried her face into Harry's neck, he winced a bit as she brushed some bruises that were forming but still held her gently stroking his hand through her hair. They sat for sometime, neither saying anything. Harry still holding the weeping witch.

After her tears subsided Hermione looked up into Harry's face. His eyes conveyed worry and concern. She smiled weakly and whispered "thank you."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked softly.

Hermione gazed back into his eyes and nodded. "It started because I was late meeting him last night…"

_Flashback _

Hermione paused hesitantly at the living room door. She knew what Mark could be like. But she composed herself and entered. He was sat in the dark with what Hermione could tell was a wine bottle in his hand. Great he's been drinking.  
_  
"Dinners ruined," came a slurred voice. _

"I'm sorry I lost track of time, I've bee-"

"I don't want your excuses and I know you haven't been at the office. I checked. Apparently Frank's favourite is allowed the day off to help Mr Potter- the- arse- who- supposedly-saved-us-all with some stupid forms." He continued, "but I saw the two of you, you were like…like," Mark was trying and failing to cross his fingers. " That." He finished unsuccessfully.

"How much have you had to drink…And what's that smell?" Hermione scrunched up her nose and went over and pulled the almost empty wine bottle out of his hands but he grabbed it back. "Fine." She muttered and entered the kitchen.

"What you smell is a burnt…a burnt…snake," He put the bottle to his lips and took another swig. She entered the kitchen and took some potatoes which had boiled dry off the cooker and what may or may not have been steaks at one point. They were just lumps of charcoal.

"Didn't you have the slightest idea to take these off the grill?" She yelled at him from the kitchen. Hermione noticed another empty bottle of wine on the table. Great two bottles of wine in 50 minutes. She took the bottle into the living room. "Have you drunk both of these?"

"I have."

"Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because you weren't here to help me," he growled. Mark stood up to his fullest height. He threw the bottle in his hand at the wall and it shattered in to hundreds of pieces, "Because you were with him, remind me who the hell the guy was and what were you doing with him all day?" He yelled.

"That was my best friend at school and I haven't seen him for 3 years."

"Why?" He grabbed the other bottle out of her hands.

"Because I haven't."

"There must be a reason…tell me." He screamed now throwing the other bottle at the wall. Hermione flinched slightly, her Gryffindor courage allowed her not to be intimidated, for the time being.

"I'm not talking to you when your in this state," shouted back Hermione and turned towards the door.

"Wait a minute your not leaving," And with that he grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her back into the room."

"I want an explanation. I want to know why you knew what time to be back here for and why you would want to spend Valentines Day with him rather than your boyfriend?"

"You know what I was going to wait but I'll tell you now. You are no longer my boyfriend Mark your dumped! It's through we're over. I didn't want you to find it out this way but you leave me no choice, I'm leaving first thing in the morning. I've had enough." Yelled Hermione.

This time Mark held Hermione with both of his hands, and shook her, "your not going anywhere." At this statement his eyes flashed dangerously.

"Get off me."

Mark smirked. She looked into his eyes and saw something she'd only ever seen once before…

He hit her, twice across the face and threw her to the floor.

"Now listen to me," he growled threateningly," you are never to see him again and you are staying my girlfriend, is that clear?"

Hermione, shaking slightly, nodded her eyes were stinging with tears that cascaded down her face and burned furrows into her cheeks. Hermione stayed on the floor and scooted over to a corner and took a cushion in her arms, her comfort, her Harry.

"Your not scared of me surely?" mocked Mark advancing on her once again. He crouched down in front of her. Hermione held her cushion tighter, "besides I've been away I haven't had any_ for a while…I want some …now," his eyes surveyed Hermione's body wantonly, his tongue licked his lips and he smiled maliciously. _

No way_ Hermione thought _I'm not going to, I'll fight_. He reached out a hand and traced Hermione's face with his finger. Hermione pushed it away. "I'm not going to play your games Mark and I am not going to sleep with you." _

This only infuriated Mark even more, the toxic running through his veins fuelling his temper. He grabbed Hermione and pulled her from the floor, Hermione used her remaining strength and the advantage he was drunk to knee him where it really hurts. She whipped out her wand and pointed it dangerously at Mark. He kneeled on the floor holding his injured part, "You bitch," he screamed. Hermione merely ran from the room towards the door. She grabbed the handle and attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge, she tried with all her might but it was stuck fast, "Alohamora."

It wouldn't open. Mark emerged behind her his own wand out pointing at the door, "I told you, you aren't going anywhere. Expelliarmus." Hermione's wand flew through the air into Mark's outstretched hand, "In," he commanded indicating towards the living room. Obediently she followed. And that's where she stayed the whole night. Trapped, trapped in her own home until…

"... You arrived and you know the rest." Finished Hermione. Harry held her in his embrace once again, more tears gushed from her cinnamon orbs as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Has he ever hurt you before?" asked Harry not wanting to hear the answer.

"No," replied Hermione although not meeting Harry's eyes.

"I'll kill him," Harry stood suddenly from the sofa, "I'm gonna pound the little bas-"

"Harry calm down it was just once. I'm fine."

"Hermione that's once too many," he said softly as he returned to his place next to her pulling her back into his arms. "You really think I'm going to let him get away with hurting my 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled into Harry's shoulder. It had been so long since anyone had called her 'Mione. Friends and family seemed to realise that it was reserved for Harry and Ron's right only.

"Don't-"

"-ouch"

Hermione had placed one of her delicate hands on his chest to push herself up from his shoulder, Harry winced.

"You're hurt."

"I'll be ok."

"But its my fault, let me help you." She sat up, "take your top off." Harry grinned, eliciting a smile from Hermione, "give over Harry."

Harry placed his t-shirt on the floor and lay down on his sofa as Hermione commanded. Hermione sat on the edge, her fingers gently brushing over his bruised ribs causing a feeling like a snitch fluttering around in his stomach to erupt inside him. Harry squirmed slightly.

"You ok?" asked Hermione noticing this.

Harry just nodded enjoying the feeling of Hermione's hands on his body. She attended to all his wounds. Most cleared up with the wave of her wand others she had to rub cream from the apothecary on the area, once again the same feeling would explode inside him or a tingling sensations rippled through his body when she leaned over and her hair gently brushed his bare chest. Harry remembered the last time he had felt like this. It was when Hermione had briefly kissed him on the eve of there last day at Hogwarts. Only she could cause these emotions to take over his body.

Hermione could feel Harry's eyes on her as she worked. She had nearly let out an audible gasp when Harry removed his shirt but managed to contain herself. She liked the feeling of his muscles under her fingers, more than once she excused that an area needed more cream just so that she could feel his body under her hands as she gently caressed his skin.

"All done, how's my wounded defender feeling?" She smiled.

"A lot better now, thank you," replied Harry.

Hermione giggled and caught Harry's gaze. They sat for several moments just staring deep into each other's eyes; every thing was almost back to normal.

Hermione broke the contact first and looked at her hands, clasping them in her lap.

"Harry I want to thank you again for what you did for me today, well for everything you've ever done for me I never really said so at school."

"You didn't need to, we're friends which means more to me than thank yous from what has happened." Hermione looked back up at him and smiled meeting his eyes. "But not forgetting all the things you did for me, you were always there whether it was whenever everyone was against me or just cheering me on in Quidditch. I valued your friendship so much…" Harry trailed off both knowing where the conversation could lead. "Now why don't you get some sleep," he said gently, "I guess you didn't get much last night and when you wake up I'll make us dinner." Hermione snorted. "What?"

"You can cook?"

"I'll have you now I have perfected my culinary skills." Hermione laughed and stood up from the sofa. "You room is that one there." He pointed. "I want you feel at home so feel free to do what ever you want, eat whatever you want, and I suppose you can have the hot water in the mornings." He grinned. Hermione turned to leave but stopped and leaned down and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"Night Harry," and with that she took her bag in to her room.

Harry grinned stupidly and placed a hand on the spot where Hermione had kissed him.

Hermione laid on her bed and thought of Harry. _No_ she scolded herself, _you can't think about him you can't allow yourself to fall from him again, you buried those feelings years ago disaster can only strike if you release them._

_But he said he loved you_ counted another voice in her head.

_I know but-_

She never found out as at that moment she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	7. A Picture For You, A Letter For Me

**Summery: Ron dies and Harry is giving Hermione the cold shoulder, Why? They don't speak again for 3yrs until Harry accidentally bumps into Hermione at work and some old feelings resurface. H/Hr**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**Reasons for reposting: See chapter 1**

**23rdOctober 2005**

**Time Heals Everything**

**A Picture For You, A Letter For Me**

The next morningHarry knocked gently on Hermione's bedroom door.

"Hermione?"

There was no answer. Harry peered around the door. It was still dark as little light penetrated through the curtains but he could see Hermione's figure in the bed, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept on. Harry slipped into the room and over to her bed. Hermione Granger was the most beautiful person he had ever seen and looked so angelic lying in the bed however the bruise on her face conveyed a certainfragility to the observer.

Harry sat down cautiously on the edge of the bed as not to wake the sleeping beauty. He sat for several minutes just watching her before he realised why he'd entered her room. Her chestnut hair fell over her bare shoulders and Harry reached out a hand to push a lock behind her ear. She moved slightly and Harry smiled. He really needed to wake her so reluctantly he placed a hand on her shoulder and carefully shook her.

"Hermione."

She stirred.

"Hermione," he shook her again, "wake up I need to talk to you."

Reluctantly she opened her eyes and looked straight into the face of Harry Potter.

"What, how…oh," comprehension dawned as she remembered what she was doing there.

"You ok?" Harry asked concerned.

"Yeah," she smiled, "fine. What do you want to talk to me about?"

"I've got a match today and I was wondering…you know whether you wanted to come along…you don't have to I was just asking that's all because I'll be back late and I didn't want you to not know where I was."

"I'd love to. Have you improved since 7th year? I'm sure in a certain match there was some shoddy Seeker work against Mr Malfoy, it's a good job there were some excellent beaters on the team and you can do amazing rolli poli's in mid-air otherwise he'd have caught the snitch Harry."

"Hey, you can't improve perfection."

"Perfection?" Hermione asked sceptically.

"Oh alright then near perfection."

"Thank you…What time is it? And when are we going?"

"It's twenty to ten and we're leaving at about ten-thirty of that's ok?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry stood to leave the room, "you might want to do something about that." He pointed to the purple blue bruise round Hermione's eye. "There is still some cream left to help heal it."

"Is it really bad?" Hermione asked slowly bringing her handto the tender area.

"Just a bit."

"Are you going to be able to play alright?"

"I feel fine but you should get that seen to." Hermione nodded and Harry left the room.

At half past ten Harry and Hermione apparated to the entrance of the stadium. Harry showed his pass and took Hermione to her seat in the top box.

"The advantages of knowing me, top quality seats."

Hermione laughed, "the advantages of being respected in the Ministry, top quality seats."

"So this isn't a treat for you, if I'd have known…"

"No Harry its lovely, thank you very much and I really appreciate it. I confess I haven't seen you play much since we left school. Under different circumstances I would never have missed a game."

Harry managed a small smile, "I know... well this is where I leave you then," Harry said breaking the tension, " I'll come back up here after the match."

"Okay," she placed her arms around Harry and wished him good luck.

"Do I still get my good luck kiss?" Harry asked offering his cheek.

Hermione smiled at the ritual they had had at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry had said she was their lucky charm and demanded a kiss on the right cheek before each match from her.

"Of course," she kissed him, "I don't know how you've won all these matches without me. I should think I'm redundent now."

"Nope. Well must dash, see you later."

Hermione sat in the top box and looked around at the other occupants. She seemed quite comfortable with her jeans and Harry's Phoenix top on compared with last time when she had been wearing her working robes. A few seats along on her left a witch had just entered and sat down who seemed oddly familiar. Her long blonde hair hung – today in ringlets- past her shoulders and when Hermione's eye met hers briefly for a second she recognised the icy blue chips that were thrown in her direction. Her brand new clothes stood out like a wizard in an electrical appliance store amid the sea of Phoenix and Tornadoe shirts everyone bar her seemed to be wearing. Hermione couldn't place where or when she had seen the woman…

The match commenced and with the top two teams of league playing against each other it was a fast paced, nail biting and close game. The Tornadoes Chasers were excellent. Harry shook off the opposing Seeker to perform one of his spectacular dives to catch the snitch in time for the score to end 550- 450. Half the stadium erupted in deafening cheers! Hermione and the man sitting next to her screaming in delight and jumped about hugging each other, she then repeated the same routine with the women on her other side. Complete strangers were dancing and hi-fiving each other and Hermione joyfully joined in the celebrating.

After the general hubbub died down, witches and wizards slowly began to filter out of the doorway cheering. Hermione however stayed put. She wasn't the only one either. Most of the Phoenix fans were still celebrating and the blonde woman was looking frequently down at her watch muttering something incoherent and glaring at anyone that passed her. She hadn't cheered, she hadn't celebrated to be honest Hermione wondered why she had bothered coming at all.

Harry arrived not long after from a door on the right. His hair was slightly damp from his shower and he was dressed in jeans and a shirt a gold chain hanging round his neck with a pendent on it Hermione couldn't make out but as soon as he entered she ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug.

"Well done," she squealed, "you were brilliant!"

"Better than 7th year?"

"Totally!" She squealed again and kissed him on the cheek. Harry's eyes travelled to hers and they locked once again, they stood gazing at each other. But this time it was Harry who broke the connection.

"Harry, who isthis?" Came a voice that pulled Harry from the chocolate he was drowning in.

"Oh erm…Jess this is Hermione Granger my best friend from school, Hermione this is Jess..." He paused slightly, "my girlfriend."

Hermione turned to see those icy blue eyes glaring at her. It hit her harder than she had hit Malfoy in 3rd year. So that's where she recognised the woman from- it was Harry's girlfriend and she had seen her in the paper in pictures with Harry.

"She's staying with me for a while."

"Oh really baby?" Jess simpered like Umbridge used to and took this opportunity to kiss Harry, very passionately as if a reminder of whom she was. She turned back round to face Hermione smirking evilly. Hermione just ignored her.

"Har-" Hermione began.

"Shall we go then baby?" smiled Jess seductively cutting in, attempting to use her low cut top and mini skirt as an advantage, as though she suddenly felt the need to compete with Hermione.

"Yeah one minute," Harry said ignore Jess's public display of…affection?

"Hermione I forgot to tell you I'm so sorry. I promised to take Jess out today as she couldn't be with me on Valentine"s Day."

_Wonder why that was_ Hermione thought sarcastically _by the look of her sleeping with some guy, the slapper- wait this is Harry's girlfriend- I shouldn't be thinking of things like that, what am I jealous?_ She joked, then froze at the thought.

"That's fine Harry I totally understand you go," concern flashed across Harry's eyes. Noticing this Hermione said, "I'll be fine."

"If your sur-"

"She's sure aren't you… now come on Harry you made me sit though that stupid match the least you can do is hurry up," complained Jess.

Harry looked away from Hermione to Jess and forced a smile, "of course Hun, I'm sorry."

"Good now come on."

With that she took Harry's hand not before he managed to throw Hermione the key to his flat so she'd be able to get in. The two disappeared out of the door.

_You know its people like her that give blondes a bad name _Hermione thought who never judged people and especially not by their hair colour.

By now everyone had left the top box and Hermione ambled out and down the stairs. Once out of the gates she could apparate back to the flat.

Hermione looked at her watch, 2:00pm so decided to make herself some lunch. Tomorrow she would go back to work and so today she would enjoy the fact that she could do anything she wanted. But what could she do? She could go back to the shop she saw the dress of her dreams in and look at it but she did that on her days off anyway and wanted to do something different. She glanced around the living room for inspiration.

The flat was furnished with a chic modern Muggle look to it. Laminated wooden flooring was throughout except the bathroom floor, with an open planned living room and dining room. The kitchen closed off respectively with all the mod cons of the 21st century, as was the living room. A huge plasma screen T.V hung on the wall accompanied with a DVD/ video player and stacks of DVDs and videos. In the corner of the living room section stood a desk with several drawers curious Hermione walked over to it.

Hermione decided to be nosy…no not nosy, interested…oh all right then nosy. She pulled on drawers but they didn't open sighing Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered, "Alohomora." Several draws sprung open but two still didn't budge. Ignoring them Hermione rifled through the first drawer. There was just generally sheaves of parchment in it: bills and what looked like important bits of parchment, most referring to his trip to Africa, two plane tickets and his passport.

_One is probably for Jess _she thought. Hermione moved onto the next drawer.

This one was completely full of bits and bobs. From what Hermione could tell Harry just threw random stuff in, whatever was lying around and needed to be tidied. Hermione moved on…_what exactly am I looking for _she wondered.

Shrugging she looked in the third drawer. It was full of CDs and cassettes. Hermione was just about to close it when she spotted a glint of light reflecting off one of the cases. Confused Hermione looked around in the drawer but couldn't find the source. That was until she bent down and looked properly into the drawer and saw the light once again reflect off a case. Following the trail she found a key. It was stuck to the underside of the drawer above.

Thoughtfully Hermione unstuck the key and slipped it into one of the locked drawers. She paused before she twisted the key. _It must be really private if he locked it so that Alohomora couldn't open it _Hermione thought. She half decided not to proceed but did anyway.

Lying on top of a leather bound book were several cracked frames containing moving pictures. There was one of whom Hermione knew were Harry's parents and Harry's parents again with Sirius. Then there was one of Ron. From the look of him it was in 6th year wearing his Quidditch robes. Hermione's stomach gave a lurch at the thought of Ron. One of Harry, Ron and the Quidditch team, Harry's Captain badge shining in the sun. The final two were of just Hermione and one of Harry and Hermione.

The glass in the one of both Harry and herself was smashed very badly, more so than the others. _All probably came into contact with Harry's depressional rage _Hermione thought sadly. She glanced once more at the photograph's occupants.

Ron was staring back pulling funny faces at her. The one of her was smiling sweetly back compared with the one of Harry and Hermione who were both hugging each other. Hermione stood at Harry's side facing the camera, her arms round his waist, her head resting on his shoulder. Harry had one arm round Hermione's shoulders and one rested on her own arm that crossed Harry's chest. She smiled at the two, a lump forming in her throat. No one knew then the darkness that was to come. At the beginning of the year, when this photo was taken, the threat of Voldemort still loomed but the repeatedly reported deaths still shocked everyone when the news arrived.

Standing the photos on the desk Hermione pulled out the leather bound book. She'd seen this before but never looked in it. It was Harry's photo album that Hagrid had given him in their first year. Harry had asked for Ron and Hermione to add photos of them to it but Hermione had never seen the finished album.

She set it down on her lap and flicked through it. The figures of Lily and James from Hogwarts occupied most of the first pages most with many of the Marauders. Lily's stomach grew steadily larger as Hermione flipped through the book until she reached photographs of a baby Harry along with his parents. Hermione giggled as baby Harry attempted to swing his legs up to suck his toes.

The scenes and figures changed sometimes Harry and James or Sirius and Remus or just the small family. Hermione smiled down at them.

Near the centre of the book the figures changed and filled the pages with Harry, Ron and Hermione. There were ones of the various members of the Gryffindor Quidditch teams that were in it over the years. The Weasleys, most of Gryffindor with the exception of some people, of other houses and one of Cho.

As the book progressed Harry, Ron and Hermione became older, taller (mainly in Ron's case) and closer. From about the 5th year on most of the photos with Harry and Hermione in seemed to be hugging and laughing, as were those of Ron and Hermione. In pictures of the three of them Hermione was always in the middle with her arm round each boy. They were the photo's she liked to look at best with all 3 of them happily smiling back. Hermione glanced down at the picture again and let several tears slip from her eyes.

The last pages of pictures surprised Hermione. A double spread ranging from 1st- 7th year of just Ron and over the page the same of just her.

The final picture was of her and Harry, they were dancing in the courtyard, Gryffindor had just won the cup under Harry's Captaincy and Ron was taking the picture. Hermione was laughing and giggling looking down at their feet Harry however just seemed to gazing at Hermione and when she looked up her would smiled and spin her around after he'd go back to looking at her. To make sure she wouldn't catch him gazing at her whenever she looked up he would spin her round again.

Hermione remembered what Harry had told her in her office and smiled at the figures swaying together. Hermione would sometimes place her head on Harry's chest for a while before looking down at the floor again.

When the two had finished Harry would kiss Hermione on the cheek before the scene replayed it's self.

Hermione closed to book and placed the cracked photos back in the drawer a slight tingle ran through her skin giving her goose pimples.

She opened the final drawer to find one book. it contained what seem to be letters. The first being Harry'sfirst everHogwarts letter. As was the second, including his official Ministry warning for using a hover charm in his second year. After this though it contained all the letters and Birthday cards he'd ever been sent in his time at Hogwarts divided into years by the Hogwarts book list letters. _I didn't realise Harry was this sentimental _Hermione thought.

The last two letters interested Hermione.

The first was from her to Harry, which she had written after Ron's death, when she sent his birthday present.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I'm the last person you want to hear from right now but I guess I just wanted to wish you HAPPY BIRTHDAY! And I hope you like your birthday present._

_That wasn't the only reason for writing to you. I just, well I was wondering if you still felt the same way you did at Hogwarts, that you hate me and never want to see me again. If you reply and I see it in writing, I'll never bother you again and I'll know for definite you didn't say it in the heat of the moment. Just remember this though Harry after 7 years how can you push me away? What have I done to make you despise me so much? And lastly, the most important thing I want you to see…you are not responsible for Ron's death._

_Love you always Hermione x_

Thinking back now, Hermione realised she never actually received a letter back from Harry.

The last was to her from Harry who obviously never sent it.

_Hermione,_

_I don't really know what to say. I'm truly sorry seems a good place to begin don't you think. I can't explain to you why I reacted like that. It's just I…well I can explain, I just don't know how too. Contrary to what you think Hermione, I don't hate you, how could I? My best friend for 7 years!_

_The thing is Hermione I want to tell you something, I want to tell you that I love you, and my love for you killed him. I can't really explain this in writing I want to see you, to talk to you to explain everything but I darent..._

Under the unfinished letter in Harry's handwriting read one short sentences, 'the day I lost her.'

All the emotions she had been feeling from looking at the photographs burst out of the barricades when reading Harry's letter. She read it through once more before placing it back in the bottom drawer. Silent tears streamed down her face. She entered her room and opened her bag pulling out her purse. In it were 2 small pictures one of Ron and one of Harry and Hermione together. She took out the photo of Harry and herself and went back to the desk. Taking one of the quills she wrote on the back of the photo...

"A picture for you,  
Hermione xx"

and placed it in the back of Harry's photo album.

A knock on the door made Hermione jump violently.

"Hermione? Could you let me in? "Coz I gave you my key."

"Yeah…coming."

Hastily Hermione placed the album back in the drawer and closed them all silently. Drying her eyes she opened the door.

"Hope you found something to amuse your self with while I was with Jess."

"Oh erm…yeah," she smiled _you have know idea._

**Sorry i've been so long in posting, it's just i've been preoccupied with looking for a University and fillling in my application form etc Not fun i can assure you :S**


End file.
